


Not Just Some Strange Revenge

by LadyBrooke



Series: Things of Comfort and Joy [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-02
Updated: 2013-06-02
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in death, Fingolfin doesn't get a break from watching his relatives. </p><p>If only he didn't feel bad for his younger, traumatized relatives, he would just ignore this strange new relationship of his brother's. Unfortunately, he does feel bad for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Just Some Strange Revenge

“Fëanor, brother, please stop this before Atar has to get involved,” Fingolfin had finally decided that even begging wasn’t beneath him if it would stop this insanity.

“Why would Atar have to get involved? It’s my personal relationship, not his, and anyways, he’s the one that started the whole multiple lover tradition in the family,” Fëanor waved his hand.

“With the Valar’s permission. You, instead, have simply caused the Námo enough exasperation that he doesn’t care who you do what with, as long as it’s not another rebellion,” Fingolfin frowned. “As for your wife and my daughter, is this just some strange revenge on them? Because Celegorm was having enough difficulties coping with that, before he and Celebrimbor came across you and Eöl the other day.”

“This is not just some strange revenge,” Fëanor said, grinning, before it was replaced by a frown. “I was trying to hide it from my children though, there’s no point in upsetting them.”

Fingolfin stared at him, “Trying to hide it? You were kissing him in the middle of Námo’s throne room the other day!”

“We got in a fight!” Fëanor snapped back.

“Oh yes, because that really is an excuse for public sexual indecency,” Fingolfin said.

“Every spot in the Halls is public, you idiot,” Fëanor said, before continuing, “And I seem to recall an incident with you and Anairë a year before Fingon’s birth, where Atar had to come fetch you two from the Teleri jails for public indecency.”

A wailing sound echoed around the chamber. They looked around, only to see Argon fleeing the room. Fingolfin raised a hand to punch his brother, only managing to stop himself right before. The smirk on Fëanor’s face did not help his case much.

Fingolfin finally sighed, “Anairë and I were young and reckless, yes. You, on the other hand, apparently just like to have angry sex. Before you get any ideas, no, I do not want to know the details of any of your sons begettings, since you seem perfectly happy to share what you know about my children.”

“Very well, though I wouldn’t tell you anyways,” Fëanor smirked. “Eöl and I merely have a healthy respect for the other’s ability as a smith.”

“You’re the only Noldo other than Aredhel he even halfway tolerates, so why does it not surprise me it’s because he was a smith as well?” Fingolfin considered the merits of praying to Eru for patience.

“Because you finally figured out the comprehension skills of a dog?” Fëanor smirked, causing Fingolfin to consider the merits of strangling his brother instead.

“There’s no point to this discussion, is there?” Fingolfin asked.

Fëanor gave a graceful shrug, before speaking, “Unless my children come to me and ask me to stop, no, there isn’t. This is merely something to pass the time until one of us gets released.”

Fingolfin pondered whether letting his brother know of the suspicion their father had that it was more than just a mere something was a good idea. Finally, he decided that no, that wasn’t. If Finwë decided to have that discussion with Fëanor, he could do it himself. “Very well. Will you at least try and stay in least trafficked areas? Trying to comfort your sons after they stumble across the two of you is not exactly my idea of a fun day.”

Fëanor nodded, “If it is that much of an imposition on you, I suppose I can.”

Fëanor and Fingolfin both knew that it was really the mention of Fëanor’s children being upset that bent his will, but Fingolfin was not stupid enough to force the matter.

Both parted, and Fingolfin could see his brother heading for the section of the halls where Eöl normally was. Then he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see Maeglin and Celebrimbor. It was odd that those two had become friends, though maybe not quite as strange as it seemed at first glance - both felt like they were the sole reason that a dark lord had destroyed their home city.

Maeglin finally spoke up, “Please tell me they are going to be more private? I don’t think I can take another incident of stumbling across that.”

Fingolfin nodded, causing Celebrimbor to let out a relieved sigh as well. Celebrimbor than spoke, “I don’t suppose you would speak to my parents and get them to stop acting like that.”

Fingolfin sighed, “I thought your parents were still fighting?”

“They were. Now they’re not, and Uncle Celegorm is trying to sell tickets for people to watch them make up,” Celebrimbor said.

“I thought he said that he was selling tickets for people to watch them make out,” Maeglin said, somewhat confused. Celebrimbor acquired a greenish tone at that, while Fingolfin wondered how his grandson managed to still be so naive. 

“We all know what Celegorm meant,” Fingolfin said. “I am not sure I can convince your parents to not do things in public areas, but I will go find Maedhros and convince him to join me for a discussion with Celegorm to stop attempt ticket sales.”

Celebrimbor nodded gratefully before he and Maeglin turned to walk away, probably to find a hiding space away from all of their relatives.

Fingolfin sighed. As if it wasn’t hard enough being separated from his wife and two of his children, he also had to apparently babysit half his relatives.


End file.
